The lady of Wraithmarsh
by Feather sunset
Summary: <html><head></head>Kathryn is the daughter of the lord and lady of Oakvale, but when the shadows attack, Kathryn is unable to escape and joins the lost lives of Oakvale. Hundreds of years later, The shadow restore Kathryn to life to torment the shadow that had sacrificed her, but they have wiped her memorise. Kathryn befriends the King Sparrow and his sons,not realising the hold the shadow courts has</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - return

_**I walked through Oakvale in my sky blue gown, I waved to the villagers, who happily waved back. I loved this town, but there was one person who hated me. I saw her, Danielle, a farmers daughter. She glared as I past. **_

_**"Good morning, Danielle." I smiled, and so our morning routine began. **_

_**"Go away." Danielle growled. **_

_**"Can we just be friends?" I asked **_

_**"No!" she walked away, I sighed and carried on my morning walk, I headed to the tailors. I entered, Mr. Reed was was setting out the new clothes, his wife, Mrs. Reed was sitting in a corner sowing. **_

_**"Good morning Mr. Reed, good morning Mrs. Reed. " I smiled**_

_**"Kathryn, how are you this fine day?" Mr. Reed asked , even though my father told me never to talk to the 'lower' classes, the Reed's were the nicest family I had ever met. **_

_**"It is grand, can Adrian join me on a walk? Or has he skipped some chores again?" I smiled. **_

_**"He has done all his chores, but he left a while ago." Mrs. Reed said **_

_**"Did he said where he was going?" I asked **_

_**"No, sorry." they said together **_

_**"I see... Can you tell him I was looking for him?" I asked **_

_**"Of course sweetie." Mrs. Reed smiled, I left and headed home. I wondered where Adrian had gone. **_

_**A few hours later, I was lying on my bed, reading. I heard screaming, I got up and looked out my window. People ran in hurried panic, I gasped... Shadows chased them, taking their lives. I halt on to my book as I ran downstairs, my parents had already gone. I went out the back door and ran. I soon found myself surrounded by shadows, I looked around, paniced, where is Adrian? I screamed, I knew that was the last noise I would ever make... **_

_You belong to the thief, forget everything and start an immortal life, afresh..._

I heard creaking, sitting up, I found myself in a run down room, a new book was in my hand. I wondered where I was. I stood, the floor threatening to collapse benethe me. I hurriedly got out of the building, I stood there for a while wondering where I should go, where I could go. Suddenly a hooded woman appeared.

"Oh, excuse me..." I said, the woman looked up and screeched. I screamed, a banshee! I had only heard of them from... Where had I heard of them? I clutched my book, and closed my eyes. I heard something, I looked up again to see an oldish man, he had flicks of grey hair in his soft brown.

"Are you ok, mam?" He asked, I nodded. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I woke up in that house..." I looked at the building "That manor." I corrected myself "I don't remember anything else."

"Do you have a name?" The man asked

"Kathryn." I said, I remember my name!

"Well, Miss Kathryn, if you have no where to go, you may come back to the castle with me. " the man said

"It is not right for a lady to go with a man, who's has yet to introduce themselves." I said, the man looked surprised, but looked at the manor.

"I am King Sparrow, please follow me." He entered the manor, I followed. He searched a few rooms, we found the study, a large painting was behind the main desk. It had a man and woman with a young girl, she had glorious ginger locks. "Seems you are of noble birth." Sparrow said, he searched the room as I looked at the painting. "Kathryn Rivera, daughter of the Lord and lady of Oakvale... So, as no...one else is alive from Oakvale, I, King Sparrow of Albion, bequeath you with the title, Lady of Wraithmarsh. "

" Wraithmarsh? " I asked

" I have quite a story to tell. " Sparrow looked at me. " Come, let's get to safety. " He began to leave, I followed him.

When we got to a castle in BowerStone, I had to sit for several hours, the first hour was of Sparrow telling me what happened to Oakvale, the rest was my crying. King Sparrow allowed me to grieve in peace. But someone walked in; King Sparrow got a maid to hurriedly show me to a room. I never got to see the person who entered. I bathed and changed into a soft lilac coloured dress. I sat on the edge of the bed. Who would have done something so horrible to my family...? My friends...? _**THEIR**_ family and friends? I wrung my hands nervously. There was a knock on the door. I stood as the door opened; a boy with black hair came in.

"Are you Kathryn?" He asked

"Yes... Who are you? " I questioned nervously.

"I'm Logan, son of King Sparrow." He introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you." I bowed.

"My father told me everything, are you okay?" Logan asked

"I'll have to be..." I looked down.

"Prince Logan, Lady Kathryn, King Sparrow wants you to join him for dinner. Prince Christopher is already down waiting. "A maid, who was passing told us, we headed down, I followed behind Logan.

Prince Christopher was all but pleased to allow me to be seated next to him. I guessed King Sparrow must have informed him of my situation. We had a salad for our evening meal; Prince Christopher put two baby tomatoes in his cheeks and grinned. I laughed softly, I had never seen someone do something as humorous as that before. King Sparrow seemed pleased that I was acting so comfortable in their company.

"Lady Kathryn, how old wer…are you?" The king asked after a while.

"15." I answered

"I will make sure a house is built for you, I will believe you will enjoy Millfields, until then, you can stay with us." King Sparrow smiled

"Thank you, your majesty!" I smiled.

_And that is how it was, I waited 2 years for the house to be completed and then moved to Millfields. I visited the castle every day, at the king's, and the prince's, request. And so it continued like that, for a few years. I witnessed the death of Sparrow, and since that night I was haunted by nightmares of Oakvale and the day it burned…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A matter of Life and death

_Dearest Diary, _

_It has been 4 years since Logan had gone on that exploration – has it really been 4 years since I last wrote? Anyway, Logan has become a tyrant, and poor Prince Christopher has to feel the full blunt of it. I cannot help him, I have little power against 'King' Logan._

_But, I have a chance to see Prince Christopher again today, for the first time in 8 months; Logan doesn't let me around anymore, unless HE wants to see me. I have been called for an 'urgent' business meeting, not sure why – I am no business woman, he knows that. I just have to hope Prince Christopher is waiting outside the throne room like all the other times. Unless, I get there early… Yes, that is what I will do. I will get there early._

_Lady Kathryn_

I closed the book, my last gift from King Sparrow. I stood, I had to change. I was keeping to the idea of getting there early, I picked out my old sky blue dress. I had repaired it so I could wear it again. After doing my hair, I headed out, I choose to walk as it was such a lovely day.

As I was passing the monorail station, a carriage came from behind. I had to move as it passed, I caught sight of the logo. Reaver. Apparently, he was frightfully horrid to his staff. I continued to the castle. I wondered where Reaver was going.

I reached the castle an hour before the meeting.

"Lady Kathryn!" I turned to see Prince Christopher running my way. He had changed in the last 8 months. He was taller and was more muscled then before, but he still had the playful, childish spark in his eyes.

"Prince Christopher." I bowed, smiling. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"I missed you!" He said

"I have missed you, I am happy to see you." I smiled as he let me go.

"Lady Kathryn." I looked up to see Logan, the prince growled under his breath.

"Your majesty." I bowed.

"Since you are here early, would you like to start the meeting, the other is here." Logan asked

"If you wish to start, sir." I said. He nodded and headed to the throne room. "I will see you later Prince." I sighed and went to the throne room too. Loga was talking to a man in a white suite.

"Lady Kathryn, I would like you to meet Lord Reaver." Logan introduce him, Reaver watched me from the corner of his eye with complete interest.

"Pleasure." I bowed to him.

"No, the pleasure is mine." Reaver took my hand and kissed it. I pulled my hand back quickly after, and looked at the king.

"What is this meeting about your majesty. It confused me ever so much. I am no business woman." I said

"That is the reason I have asked you here. Reaver is the lord of industry. I want to had control of Wraithmarsh so he came build more factories." Logan said, I froze, Reaver was looking at me. I shook my head.

"No. I refuse to have those monstrosities built in my town. It is now a town of death, but I will look of it as my parents before me." I told him, I glared at Reaver. "No one decides what happens to my town, unless I say so!"

"Lady Kathryn…." Logan began.

"No, Wraithmarsh will remain free of any factories and people." I said "It isn't safe, you know that. Your father…"

"My father is dead." Logan growled

"His stories are not. There are still banshees, hollowmen, and balverines. They all haunt Wraithmarsh. The people at the factories will be killed within a week!" I told him "I have nothing more to say about this." I walked off without Logan saying anything. How could he! He knew that I wouldn't agree! I got to the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath, I signed, Reaver walked past me. I watched him leave.

"Lady Kathryn, come with me!" Prince Christopher came from nowhere and dragged me to the training room.

"Prince…" I began.

"Sorry about that!" He smiled sheepishly "Are you ok?"

"Sort of." I said "Why did you bring me here?" I asked

"He wants you to see him train. He has been getting good." Sir Walter Beck came in.

"Really? I can't wait to see!" I smiled, happily. That seemed to please Prince Christopher a lot. I watched him; I could see Sparrow in him. I wondered if Christopher was a hero too… I jumped when Christopher brought down his sword, shattering Walter's own blade. "oh my…That was unbelievable…" I gasped

"Am I great teacher or what?" Walter chuckled, he looked at Christopher. "There's something…" he began

"Christopher, Walter…oh and Lady Kathryn… Outside the castle, there's a demonstration." Elise, a middle class girl who had the prince's heart came in.

"Oh no…" Walter said, we all ran to the main hall and looked out the windows. "It's been ages since Logan listened to me, but I should find him." Walter walked off.

"We should follow him; the guards are away from the stairs." Elise said, Christopher nodded. I willing followed, I had a bad feeling. We looked through the key holes to the war room, listening to Logan's order to kill the people. Christopher pushed open the door.

"What are you doing here? The war room is no place for a child." Logan glared at Christopher, he saw me and looked almost amused.

"I won't let you hurt those people." Christopher stood up against his brother.

"Do you think you should be making these decisions? Every well, take my brother, his friend and Lady Kathryn to the throne room. We'll settle this matter officially." Logan said, guards grabbed us from behind. I looked at Logan, his eyes were on me, I turned away as we were lead from the room.

I couldn't really register what was going on, but I stood with Christopher. He had to choose between Elise's life and those of the people. I was shaking in fear, What about me? I found myself looking at Logan questionably. Christopher choose Elise, I watched as the couple were parted, A scream croosed my mind, I found tears welling up in me eyes. I turned to Loga, with an anger I had never felt before.

"Why do such a horrid thing?" I cried

"I'm king…" Logan began.

"Then you should protect them… I lost me family, I never had the choice to save them." I said, Christopher hugged me, I hugged him back. "Everything will be ok, Christopher." I whispered to him.

"Take my brother to his room. Lady Kathryn come with me." Guards pulled Christopher away, leaving me with Logan. What was my punishment?


End file.
